The Daughter of Kronos
by KingRaptor582
Summary: Kronos got a Secret weapon that tip the balance of the Second Titian War and Kill Percy Jackson the Son of the Sea God. No one knows who she is and how Kronos produce an offspring but only he, Titian, and the monsters how he did it while he still in pieces in the depths of Tartarus. Also, Artemis, Annabeth, and Zoe are in love with Percy and they share love with him.


**The Daughter of Kronos**

 **A Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Winx Club Crossover**

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

 **As everyone thought that Daphne sent her baby sister Bloom to earth to protected from the ancient witches and being raised by Mike and Vanessa but what if someone from a dark void that change the course of action from Gardenia, CA to somewhere is very dark and mostly evil called Tartarus and that someone change the change course is Kronos the Titian of Time, the King of Titians, and the father of Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hera, Demeter, Hestia and Aphrodite. When the baby reach in the depth of the pit that the minions of Kronos bring to him (he still in shreds after Zeus use his own scythe) and put her next him that he cast a spell on her to learn everything that she knows and need. And He paced the time so she can age quickly while sleeping and cast another spell to feed her with food that he made in the spell and a knowledge spell that she can learn she's need to know about Greek Mythology and the other stuff that you learn in school and in college.**

 **"** _ **I got plans for you my little girl and I make sure you will get fed properly and treaded well as my own daughter who will not betrayed me. I will sent you by another titian that put you in the cursed hotel until you are age of 14 and you will second in command of my armies that we get revenge on the Olympians who put me here my own will. Now sleep my daughter that you need to rest until that come.**_ **" Said Kronos as began his laugh and another titian appeared out of nowhere that he came for baby by Kronos's orders.**

 **"** _ **I want you to take her the Lotus hotel in Nevada that she will sleep for a couple years and then when she wakes up that she knows what to by waiting on my orders to come out of hiding and began prepare to bring the Olympians on their knees."**_ **Said Kronos to the Titian who pick up Bloom who now is 6 years old and still asleep.**

 **"Will do my Lord." Said The Titian who disappeared in flash of yellow light.**

 **18 years later (During the Lightning Thief Saga)**

 **Percy Jackson the Son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson, Annabeth Chase the Daughter of Athena and Grover Underwood the Satyr were at the Lotus Hotel and Casino trying to leave because of what they discover that hotel was cursed and keep them there. As they got out of there and about to leave that they didn't known that someone was watching them from her hotel window. Percy stop for few minutes that he felt someone watching him and he turn around look up at the third floor there a was window open wide, and a girl standing there with fiery red hair and Ocean Blue eyes that gave him the chills, that she gave him a dangerous glare that means 'What the hell you looking at Boy and you better leave before I kill you'.**

 **"Percy come on we have to get going!" Shouted Annabeth as she and Grover waiting on him and Percy turn around ran towards them to get in a taxi cap go to Los Angles and they left quickly after that.**

 **The girl still standing by the window and close her to telepathic her father to talk to him about important things and other stuff that she needs.**

 **"** _ **Father, you could have warn me that the Spawn of Poseidon was here and I could've keep him and his friends here little longer." Said the Girl telepathic her father.**_

 _ **"I didn't known they were there sweetheart and I will make sure you get a chance to fight Percy Jackson and when that day comes you kill him. I love you my daughter Bloom." Said Her father.**_

 _ **"And I love you Lord and Father Kronos." Said Bloom.**_

 **1 year later and the after the quest for Golden Fleece of the Sea of Monsters**

 **"Master I have fail to bring you back life." Said Luke C. who is 17 years with salt and pepper hair and blue eyes, his clothing is red shirt and brown pants and he got a scar of left or right cheek. Luke is the former son of Hermes the God of Messengers, Travels and Thieves.**

 **"** _ **I know you have but it's isn't over yet and I got someone could help on the next task on that will tip the balance of the war.**_ **" Said Kronos.**

 **"Who's that my lord?" Ask Luke with surprise in his wide eyes.**

 **"** _ **My daughter Bloom, she will help you on next task on the Mt. Othrys in San Francisco, Ca. That she won't fail me because she been training her whole life for one purpose only."**_ **Said Kronos.**

 **"What's that my lord?" Ask Luke.**

 **"TO KILL PECY JACKSON!" Shouted and Laugh Kronos that you can heard his evil laugh from the bottom of the inside of the ship to outside that every monster could know why that their master is laughing because his daughter is coming and it will tip the balance of the war.**

 **TBC...**


End file.
